1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document holder constructed by folding a single, flat sheet of stock to form a plurality of pockets, the bottoms of which are longitudinally spaced from each other at least a predetermined, minimum, longitudinal distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of office supply products various types of document holders have been devised, some of which are formed by folding a single, flat sheet of stock, such as heavy paper, card stock, or plastic. Some of these conventional holders are formed in such a manner as to delineate a plurality of pockets located one behind another. Such document holders may be punched along the side for securement in a conventional three-ring binder, or punched at the top for securement is a file by means of pronged fasteners.
One defect in the construction of conventional document holding devices of this type is that the bottoms of at least some of the pockets formed are in substantial longitudinal alignment with each other. That is, the pocket bottoms are longitudinally offset from each other by only the thickness of the stock used to form the document holder.
In a conventional document holder construction of this type the insertion of documents in the plurality of pockets creates a severe strain on the structural integrity of the stock used to form the document holder at the pocket bottoms. This is particularly true when the documents inserted into the pockets are relatively thick. In such a case there are considerable forces tending to tear the pockets apart at the pocket bottoms.